Cómplice
by Misila
Summary: A Aiichiro nadie le avisó de las consecuencias de empezar a salir con ese pelirrojo rarito.


_Free!_ no me pertenece. _High Speed!_ tampoco.

Este fic participa en el reto _Future sight_ del foro _Iwatobi swim Club_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cómplice<strong>_

o—o

Tiene la impresión de que alguien le ha hecho el vacío al mundo. Los pulmones le arden por la falta del aire, los gritos de sus perseguidores ahogados por los latidos de un corazón al borde del colapso. Pero sigue corriendo, porque pese a que no sabe hasta cuándo le servirá la adrenalina que corre por sus venas el temor a ser capturado es mayor.

Y entonces lo ve. Y es un milagro que lo haga, porque las esquinas de su campo de visión están borrosas y a su cerebro le falta oxígeno para hacer razonamientos demasiado complicados, pero esa moto destartalada y trucada ya le es más familiar de lo que debería. Y él está subido en ella, esperando a unos metros de la puerta que ha abierto con una facilidad pasmosa para llevárselo lejos de los guardas de seguridad.

Aiichiro prácticamente se abalanza sobre la moto, y antes de terminar de asegurar sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su novio siente cómo el viento le alborota el cabello; por primera vez desde que se viera obligado a poner pies en polvorosa, es consciente de algo diferente de su respiración trabajosa y su pulso alocado. El rugido de la moto parece accionar el volumen del mundo, y cuando Aiichiro abre los ojos las luces de la ciudad le parecen más brillantes que nunca.

Momotarou no tarda en detener la moto; callejea por un residencial en construcción y aparca en un proyecto de calle apenas iluminado. Se apea y se quita el casco, su cabello anaranjado brillando a la luz de una farola lejana.

—¡Lo hemos hecho! —exclama, exaltado.

Aiichiro aún no ha recuperado del todo el resuello. Está apoyado en la moto porque sus piernas no bastan para sostenerlo y sigue tragando aire a bocanadas, todavía medio esperando sufrir un infarto y caer muerto sin haber llegado siquiera a los veinticinco años, pero aun así se las ingenia para fulminar con la mirada al joven.

—Casi me pillan —le espeta con tono acusador cuando su respiración vuelve a un ritmo razonable.

—Un contratiempo —la sonrisa de Momotarou compite con la luna creciente que los observa desde el cielo—. Todo ha ido bien.

En opinión de Aiichiro, "todo ha ido bien" no es sinónimo de haber tenido que correr más que en toda su vida para evitar terminar en la cárcel por haber entrado ilegalmente en una propiedad privada y ser cómplice del robo de cuarenta unidades experimentales de la NASA, pero decide dejarlo pasar.

Decide zanjar el asunto aferrando la chaqueta de Momotarou y atrayéndolo hacia él, para después apoyar la frente en el hombro del joven.

—No firmé para esto.

Momotarou flexiona las piernas hasta que su rostro está a la altura del de Aiichiro y se come la distancia con un beso.

—Te gusta —afirma con seguridad.

Y Aiichiro no puede negarlo, no con la adrenalina por las nubes y ese niñato imprudente devorándolo con los ojos.

o—o

Al principio, era normal.

Bueno, todo lo normal que puede ser una relación que empezó cuando un tipo con un cazamariposas le pidió con una educación exquisita que le dejase coger la araña que se le había subido al jersey.

Aiichiro estuvo a punto de quemar la prenda en la que habían estado las ocho asquerosas patas de ese bicho. Rin se rio de él y, como disculpa pese a que no era su culpa que Aiichiro sintiese un temor irracional hacia la mayoría de animales con más de cuatro patas, ese pelirrojo rarito lo invitó a un café para que hablasen.

Oh, bueno. Sería más acertado decir que sólo habló él. De los animales que tanto le gustaban. Artrópodos, moluscos y anélidos, principalmente. Aiichiro no pudo terminarse su café, pero Momotarou y su mundo de bichitos no lo comprendieron y le propusieron otro encuentro que el joven fue demasiado educado para negarle.

Esa rutina se repitió varias veces; para la cuarta, Aiichiro había aceptado con total naturalidad que odiaba a la mayoría de animales invertebrados y le pasaba todo lo contrario con Momotarou; y en algún punto de la sexta se encontró arrinconado entre el respaldo de una silla y un beso torpe que lo hizo reír durante quince minutos.

—¡No te rías de mí! —protestó Momotarou.

—No me río de ti —aseguró Aiichiro, aunque aún tenía una carcajada atascada en la garganta—. Es simplemente que no me lo esperaba… Es decir, eres muy extrovertido.

Momotarou hizo un puchero.

—¿Entonces tú eres mejor?

Aiichiro se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que lo he hecho lo suficiente como para tener una idea básica.

—Bien —la sonrisa regresó a los labios del pelirrojo—. Enséñame.

o—o

Aiichiro no sabe si le preocupa más hacer el amor en un edificio a medio construir o el hecho de que, cuanto más intenta pensar en todos los motivos por los que no es una buena idea, menos inconvenientes encuentra. Quizá no sea el entorno más romántico de la Historia; pero desde luego no hay mucho riesgo de que los descubran: nadie va a pasear a unas obras a las tres de la madrugada.

—Gracias —murmura Momotarou desde algún lugar bajo su clavícula, su aliento haciéndole cosquillas.

Aiichiro se agacha un poco, pero su equilibrio dista mucho del de su novio. Afortunadamente, no hay cristales en el suelo. El joven mira a Momotarou, y a pesar de la sensación de poderío que se ha adueñado de él –producto sin duda de todos los riesgos que ha corrido esa noche– no puede evitar preocuparse. Porque sabe que no es una broma, y aunque no lo admita en voz alta Momotarou también es consciente de ello.

—A ti —replica. Porque también sabe que jamás se ha sentido tan vivo.

Momotarou se sonroja y aparta la mirada y es en ese momento cuando el escaso año que se llevan se expande hasta límites insospechados, porque a veces a Aiichiro le da la impresión de tener en sus brazos a un niño nervioso y no sabe si le gusta más esa parte de él o la que no acepta críticas a sus actos porque su _intención_ es buena.

o—o

Aiichiro se interesó más por las noticias cuando descubrió el pequeño secreto de su novio.

Fue un accidente. Bueno, fue un accidente detrás de otro, y el joven no era imbécil y Momotarou era demasiado transparente para ocultar algo cuando le preguntaban por ello.

Empezó una tarde que acompañó a Rin a comprar dulces a la pastelería de su novio. Su amigo bufaba de todas las formas posibles, y tenía cero ganas de regresar a la comisaría. Cuando Aiichiro preguntó por qué, ya en el establecimiento, fue Haruka el que, aburrido –y probablemente harto de escucharlo quejarse en casa–, le tendió el periódico sin decir una palabra.

"_Vándalos irrumpen en las instalaciones de Cueros Peludo y roban treinta visones_"

Se echó a reír. No se dio cuenta del debate interno de Rin sobre si debía o no estrangularlo.

Unos días más tarde, haciendo deberes en el piso de Momotarou, se lo comentó; suponía que le haría gracia la anécdota. Pero su novio no replicó; en su lugar, masculló que tenía cosas que hacer y se escabulló hacia la cocina.

Apenas dos semanas después, un camión cargado con ratas de laboratorio que se dirigía a la sede de una empresa de cosméticos fue asaltado. Las ratas desaparecieron. El humor de Rin empeoró aún más y, para sorpresa de Aiichiro, también el de Momotarou, que apenas lo llamó durante los días siguientes más que para cancelar su habitual cita del sábado.

Aiichiro sabía que no debería haberlo espiado. Que el día que siguió a Momotarou hasta ese bajo destartalado y descubrió a todos los animales que habían desaparecido allí metidos fue el momento en que empezó a cavar su propia tumba. Pero, cuando lo hizo, no pensaba en eso. Sólo en el deseo de averiguar qué era tan importante como para cancelar su cita.

—Has sido tú —comentó, boquiabierto.

Y Momotarou estaba visiblemente alterado al saberse descubierto, y quizá algo avergonzado por el hecho de que hubiese sido su novio, pero su voz no tembló un ápice cuando declaró que no tenía la menor intención de dejar que esos animales acabasen probando cremas o siendo despellejados para que señoras gordas y ricas se sintiesen más guapas.

Un mes más tarde, Aiichiro colaboró con ellos por primera vez. Al día siguiente, cansado y ojeroso, no fue capaz de mirar a Rin a la cara.

o—o

Ninguno de los dos presta mucha atención al paseo desde la urbanización en obras hasta el piso de Aiichiro. Ya no hay adrenalina, sólo ropa sucia y llena de polvo que hay que lavar, una agradable calma que refresca la piel de los dos jóvenes con la suavidad del viento que hace lagrimear a Aiichiro.

Momotarou pierde la poca energía que le quedaba cuando ve el portal, y sería capaz de quedarse dormido ahí sin la mano que tira de él hacia el edificio, sin los brazos que lo sujetan mientras el ascensor los lleva hasta el tercer piso.

Es todo un milagro que sea capaz de dar con el dormitorio sin ayuda, y aún más que consiga desvestirse para cuando Aiichiro regresa de beber agua en la cocina; el joven se pone el pijama y apaga la luz antes de empujar a Momotarou para que le deje un hueco en la cama.

Es en esos momentos, cuando no está ni dormido ni despierto y puede escuchar la respiración de su novio mezclándose con la suya, cuando Aiichiro comprende con más facilidad que nunca la fragilidad de esa montaña rusa descontrolada en que se ha convertido su vida, cuando se permite estar de acuerdo con el despreocupado _ha ido bien_ de Momotarou y su conciencia se calla en favor de una causa que ha terminado haciendo suya.

El canto de un grillo interrumpe el silencio. Aiichiro no presta atención al móvil de Momotarou, enterrado bajo la pila de ropa del joven. Probablemente sea su hermano, comunicándole que han llevado a los monos _Rhesus_ al refugio desde el que en unos días partirán de vuelta a China.

El timbre, sin embargo, es más difícil de ignorar. Envidiando la rapidez con la que su novio se ha quedado dormido, Aiichiro se pone en pie y se dirige a la puerta, sin poder contener un bostezo.

Se le hiela la sangre cuando ve, a través de la mirilla, a dos policías.

o—o

Durante un tiempo, Aiichiro no entendió lo que hacían Momotarou y sus compañeros. Le parecía curioso que, siendo científico, el joven se opusiese tan rotundamente a la experimentación con animales.

—No me opongo —explicó Momotarou cuando le preguntó—. Cuando es para algo necesario. Todos esos productos de maquillaje que prueban en conejos no son necesarios para nadie.

No habían hecho nada durante toda la mañana; tras desayunar, se habían limitado a tirarse en el salón y poner los videojuegos favoritos de Momotarou. Tumbado con la cabeza en el regazo de Aiichiro, el muchacho parecía no prestar atención al juego mientras daba una soberana paliza a su novio.

—Podrías… —Aiichiro dudó—. Unirte a _Greenpeace_. O algo así.

_Algo que no me convierta en cómplice de todo esto_, evitó añadir.

—El diálogo no sirve —replicó Momotarou—. Además —Aiichiro bajó la mirada hacia él y no le sorprendió descubrir una sonrisa de oreja a oreja iluminando su rostro—, esto es más divertido.

o—o

Aiichiro sigue sin tener la menor idea de cuál es el criterio que sigue Momotarou para decidir si algo es o no divertido.

Desde luego, para él no lo es en absoluto tener a un policía en su piso apenas dos horas después de haber colaborado en el robo de cuarenta monos. Aunque ese policía sea Rin, a quien conoce desde hace años, y aunque su compañero no tenga la décima parte de la agresividad que aparenta.

—¿Qué-qué hacéis aquí? —tartamudea, espabilando de golpe.

Rin parece aún más dormido que él, pero se esfuerza por aparentar profesionalidad.

—Ha habido otro robo de animales. Hace un rato.

Si se esfuerza, Aiichiro puede oír la respiración pausada de Momotarou desde su dormitorio.

—Oh… —tiene ganas de llorar. De llorar y de colgarse del cuello de Rin y confesarlo todo y suplicarle clemencia para que no lo detenga, y explicarle por qué su novio no merece ir a la cárcel aunque forme parte de la primera mafia ecologista de la que Aiichiro tiene constancia. Sin embargo, por obra de algún milagro, en la penumbra de la entrada logra disimular su pánico—. ¿Y…qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?

—Uno de ellos huyó en una moto; un compañero que estaba patrullando por esta zona la ha visto pasar cerca —explica Sousuke.

—No pasa nada si no la has visto, pero si lo has hecho… —agrega Rin.

—A-a-acabo de levantarme —Aiichiro se cubre el rostro con la excusa de toquetearse el flequillo; que esté oscuro no es una excusa válida para evitar tomar precauciones—. Lo siento, pe-pero…

—Bueno —Rin se encoge de hombros, cansado—. Gracias de todas formas. Sentimos haberte despertado.

Aiichiro no puede evitar cerrar de un portazo cuando los dos policías se alejan por el pasillo.

Genial. Ya es oficial. No sólo cómplice, sino encubridor del delito.

Apenas escucha los pasos inseguros que salen de la habitación.

—¿Con quién hablabas? —inquiere Momotarou.

Aiichiro se las ingenia para pasar junto a él, cogerle la mano y arrastrarlo de vuelta a la cama.

—Esto no puede acabar bien —masculla.

—¿Quién…?

—La policía. Han visto tu moto.

Por un breve instante, Momotarou parece preocupado. Apenas dura una fracción de segundo, sin embargo.

—La moto está en la urbanización en obras y nosotros aquí —replica, encogiéndose de hombros. Probablemente está convencido de que ése es el argumento definitivo para tranquilizar a Aiichiro.

No lo es, pero los brazos que rodean su cintura tienen un efecto parecido. Aiichiro no puede evitar acercarse al calor que irradia su novio, sonriendo cuando el joven entierra la cabeza en su pecho.

—Me has convertido en un delincuente —protesta; pero, a pesar de sus nervios, está cansado—. No firmé para esto —repite por enésima vez en lo que va de noche.

Momotarou ríe.

—Te gusta —replica con cariño, también por enésima vez.

Y Aiichiro está demasiado enamorado para negarlo.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: En _Future Fish_, Momo y Ai son presos. Me he limitado a mostrar por qué acabarán en la cárcel. Oh, por cierto, lo único que esta historia tiene en común con la otra situada en este AU es que Rin y Haruka están juntos.

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?


End file.
